


To Love and Protect

by warrior_shampoo72



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Junko is in it, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: Kiibo doesn't think he has a guardian angel - they're for humans after all. Ouma comes into his life and proves him wrong. Despite his excitement, he soon discovers that his guardian is a brat.Not long after they meet, guardian angels start dying for unknown reasons. Fearing for Ouma's life, Kiibo joins Saihara and the other students of Hope's Peak Academy in the hunt for answers. Along the way he'll learn more about Ouma than he ever expected, which might just hold the key to saving everyone's guardians.(I'm bad at summaries so *shrug*)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and it immediately blew out of proportion. I'm really digging this AU so buckle up kiddos we're going for a wild ride.

_ Guardian Angel: a spirit believed to watch over and protect a person _

_ For the longest time, these beings were believed to just be myths: a story for humans to tell each other so they would feel safer while living out their lives. It is unknown when it all started or why, but at some point in history guardian angels started appearing in times of danger. Many people were saved from unfortunate accidents, though they rarely ever saw the spirit. _

_ When humans started to attempt harming themselves to feel their guardian’s presence, the spirits began to stay close. Close enough for everyone to see and touch, but always keeping an emotional distance. Even this proved hard to do when several of these spirits began to take romantic interests in their humans. _

_ At first such affairs were shunned and were called disgusting by outsiders. Many years passed like this until there was a shift in opinion. While they will always help the human they watch, there would be occasions where a guardian could be too slow to save them. Whether on accident or influenced by the guardian’s feelings, these instances were enough to shake humanity’s faith. However, a guardian romantically involved with a human would always succeed in saving them - no matter what it took. _

_ The relationships once viewed as vile were now encouraged.  _

_ In the present it is common to see these couples whether they are straight or same sex. It has also been recorded for some guardians to enter a relationship with each other. While it is looked down upon, there has been no sign of such relationships affecting a guardian angel’s ability to protect their human. _

_ As of late there has been an odd phenomenon of guardian angels having more than one human to protect or even of a human having more than one guardian. Researchers have yet to come up with a reason but it often occurs with- _

Kiibo sighed and closed the book, unable to read any more of it. It was necessary at Hope’s Peak Academy to study the history of guardian angels, but he didn’t see why  _ he _ had to. He could study as much as he wanted and he knew it wouldn’t matter. Humans had guardian angels and a robot like him wouldn’t.

Saihara, his best friend, always said that he  _ did _ have one out there. His guardian just wasn’t needed yet. Kiibo tried to believe his friend, but it was almost impossible to do. At some point the detective’s guardian stepped in and agreed that he could sense a presence around Kiibo, but it was faint. The news did make the robot a bit more hopeful much to Saihara’s pleasure. 

Ever since Kiibo had studied everything he could about the spirits, but that had been months ago. He was starting to lose hope. Letting out a huff, Kiibo set the book on his bed and checked the clock on the wall. He gasped and shot to his feet, immediately bolting out of his room. 

It took several minutes of frantic of running, but he finally made it to the front of the school. He was relieved when he saw that Saihara and Amami were still waiting. 

“Sorry I’m late!” he called out to them, drawing their attention. Saihara gave him a small smile while Amami gave him a lazy wave.

“It’s okay Kiibo-kun.” 

“We weren’t waiting very long anyways. Saihara and I were actually late ourselves.” Kiibo smiled and started walking as Amami took hold of Saihara’s hand. The detective’s face burned, but had a shy smile on his face which made Amami’s heart melt. Soon the trio were walking at a steady pace through Towa City.

“Where do you want to go, Kiibo-kun?”

“Nowhere in particular,” he mumbled, blue eyes watching the people around them. Across the street an elderly man was leaning heavily on his guardian, who smiled softly and kept him balanced while they waited for a bus. A woman pushed an empty stroller in front of him while a teenage girl held the child. He wasn’t sure which was the guardian angel, but he was willing to be it was the girl. All around him people walked with their guardians, though some were alone.

“Then how about we get something to eat?” Amami’s voice drew Kiibo’s attention away from the crowd. He looked back over to his friends who were giving him knowing smiles. He felt his synthetic skin flush and quickly averted his eyes. Amami chuckled which earned an elbow to his side from Saihara.

“I think getting something to eat would be great,” Saihara said gently while Amami rubbed his side dramatically and whined in mock pain.

Kiibo couldn’t help but smile at his friends’ antics, feeling happier than ever. It had been hard to make friends, but he had clicked with Saihara instantly. Both of them found it hard to make friends so it was only natural that they stuck to each other like glue. The friendship became strained when Saihara revealed that he was trans, but that was because of Kiibo’s lack of knowledge on the matter. When his AI finally grasped the subject, he had profusely apologized for his insensitive comments. They had been closer ever since.

The day Amami came into their lives was an interesting one. Kiibo had gone over to Saihara’s dorm for a study session, but was surprised to find his friend sobbing while a green haired teen held him, whispering soft reassurances. At first he had panicked and thought the other teen was the reason why his friend was crying, but then he saw the pair of wings attached to his back.

After he calmed down, Saihara had admitted that he was going to kill himself. If he had the ability, Kiibo would have started crying. Instead he rushed forward and practically crushed his friend in a hug, which seemed to amuse the guardian. 

The teen introduced himself as Rantarou Amami and then began to mother Saihara. The black haired boy was startled at the suddeness, but couldn’t fight it as Amami ushered him to his bed and insisted he rest. The next day Saihara had been moved into a new dorm at a different building where all students that had guardian angels lived. Three days later Saihara had told Kiibo that he started dating Amami.

Now they acted like they have been married for years which wasn’t surprising. Some people think their guardians are their soulmates. Watching how his friends interacted made Kiibo believe that they were meant for each other, though he couldn’t quite grasp the concept of love.

Amami caught him staring and gave him a huge grin, making Kiibo flush but smile back. He watched the guardian’s mouth open to probably make a teasing remark but watched him stiffen instead. His mouth closed as he quickly looked behind himself, as if seeing something horrible. All around them, other guardians did the same before all their faces twisted into fear. 

“MOVE!” Amami snapped, quickly grabbing a confused Saihara and taking off into the sky. Kiibo couldn’t help but watch in growing horror as others did the same while people who didn’t have a guardian angel took off down the street. 

“KIIBO!” 

Saihara’s scream made him snap out of his trance. He started to move so he could run like the others, but it was too late. Behind him he could hear a car swerving as it lost control, tires squealing on the asphalt. While being hit by a car wouldn’t deactivate him, it would certainly result in him returning to Professor Idabashi for several days for repairs.

He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Instead he found himself in the air, watching as the car smashed into a small café. He hoped that everyone was safe, but he knew there would be injuries. He felt himself get lowered a few feet from the accident, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the accident. 

Someone cleared their throat, finally forcing him to turn around and see his savior. The teen in front of him had to be the most beautiful human he’d ever seen. The teenager was just barely shorter than himself with short dark purple hair that curled up at the ends. His skin was very pale, but it complimented his hair and large purple eyes. Was it hot out or were his circuits just heating up? Then he noticed them. A pair of large, beautiful white wings sprouted from the teen’s back.

Kiibo was dimly aware of Saihara frantically calling him as Amami finally landed, but he couldn’t look away from the guardian.  _ His _ guardian. The purple haired teen finally smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

“I’m Kokichi Ouma, your guardian angel. It’s nice to meet you, Robot-chan!~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Ouma move in together.

Any response Kiibo had ready died as soon as he felt a body collide with his. He looked over his shoulder and found himself nose-to-nose with Saihara. He couldn’t see where Amami went.

“Kiibo-kun are you okay?” The detective asked frantically. Kiibo nodded, afraid his voice would glitch if he tried talking. A childish whine came from Ouma as he attached himself to the robot’s arm.

“Robot-chan don’t ignore me!”

Saihara blinked as he finally noticed the short teen. A grin slowly spread on his face. Kiibo couldn’t help the blush as Ouma nuzzled his face against his arm, apparently not minding the metal. 

“This is Ouma-kun,” he told Saihara, ignoring the protest that came from said teen. Apparently he didn’t like that the robot was being so formal with him. The sound of sirens made everyone jump. Kiibo finally remembered the accident and hurriedly pushed past Saihara to try to get a glimpse at what was left of the café, unknowingly dragging his guardian along with him. 

However, Amami and a group of guardians were already pulling out victims from the accident, including the driver. Kiibo scanned everyone, and while most seemed relatively okay, some would definitely need medical attention.

“Wow… Robot-chan sure is lucky I had my eye on him today!~” Ouma’s voice forced him to look away from the scene. His synthetic skin flushed as he stared at the pretty guardian, hesitantly offering him a smile. Over the top of his guardian’s head he could see Saihara smirking which just made him blush more. He wouldn’t be surprised if he overheated before the day was over.

Amami looked up from where he was helping a woman to a pair of paramedics and almost froze. Sure he said he could  _ sense _ a presence, but that didn’t mean the guardian would ever show itself. Kiibo was a robot that could handle physical trauma better than most humans so he never really needed protection.

Ouma caught sight of Amami and enthusiastically waved at him which made him smile. At least Kiibo had gotten a friendly guardian. He could have easily gotten one like Hiyoko which made him shudder. Hiyoko would definitely make fun of the poor robot. Finally, he finished helping as much as he could and quickly went to Saihara’s side.

Kiibo watched as the guardian fussed over the detective, who flushed and desperately tried to make him stop. Ouma blinked at the scene then also began to fuss over Kiibo. The robot objected vehemently and tried to make the guardian stop, but it was useless.

“Ouma-kun I really am okay!” Saihara looked over to where his friend was dealing with a similar situation and smirked. At least he wasn’t going to be the only one embarrassed by his guardian angel. Several minutes passed before both guardians stopped, satisfied that their charges were, in fact, okay.

“So what now?” 

“We should head back to the academy and tell the headmaster about your new guardian.” Saihara turned to leave, but looked back at the accident nervously. Amami kissed the detective’s forehead to get his attention before whispering something to him. They seemed to agree on something before they headed over to Kiibo and Ouma.

“Come on guys lets get you moved in to your new dorms.”

* * *

 

The headmaster stared in obvious surprise at Kiibo’s guardian, still clinging to the robot’s arm, then looked at Saihara and Anami before clearing his throat. He had never expected Kiibo to have a guardian, no matter how much the robot wished for one. He wasn’t human and didn’t really need one.

“Congratulations on receiving your guardian,” he said which made the robot beam at him. The guardian seemed to puff up with pride and cling tighter to his charge. “You can start moving in to your new dorm immediately. The dorm comes with a bathroom like the others, but also has a small kitchen which was requested by one of the guardians here at school. It also includes two beds for you and your guardians.

Amami snorted as he remembered that incident. Toujou had been furious at the thought that she couldn't provide for her charge in every way, so she made a fuss about it. It had been a stressful time for everyone involved. 

“Here is your key,” the headmaster continued as he handed Kiibo his new dorm key. “Your room is next to Saihara’s. When you’re done moving between the dorms please return your old key to me. Kiibo nodded and thanked the headmaster before turning around a leaving the office.

Outside the office, Amami pried Ouma away from the robot and lead him away, explaining that they needed to get him a uniform. Kiibo found he missed the warm presence at his side and almost called out for Ouma to return. Saihara gave him a knowing smile before leading him in an opposite direction.

“Don't worry Kiibo-kun he’ll be back before you know it.”

It was nighttime before Kiibo was able to see Ouma again. The small guardian had suddenly burst into the room, a look in his eyes that Kiibo couldn’t place. Though as soon as their eyes met the guardian was at his side in an instant. 

“I missed you Kiiboy!~” he claimed loudly before promptly attaching himself to Kiibo’s arm. The robot flushed, but found himself frowning. 

“Ouma-kun can you just call me Kiibo? I don’t like that nickname.”

“Nope~,” his guardian replied, popping the ‘p’ before grinning up at the robot with unrestrained excitement. “Now that we’re alone I have a very important question! Do robots have dicks?” Suddenly Kiibo wasn’t so sure about having a guardian.

“Th-that is private information!”

“Nishishishi~ You’re so cute when you're flustered, Kiiboy!~”

The pair spent the next few minutes bickering about if it was appropriate to ask if Kiibo had genitals. Ouma kept pushing that Kiibo was a robot so it shouldn’t matter which made the robot furious.

“I never would have thought that my own guardian would be a robophobe!”

“How am I a robophobe, Kiiboy? Wouldn’t it be more robophobic to not even ask if you had a dick? I  _ could _ just assume you don’t have anything down there because you’re a robot, but I didn’t!”

The next hour was spent arguing about what constitutes someone being robophobic until there was nothing left to say. The two stared at each other for several moments, wondering what the other would do next. Ouma was the first to move as he eagerly began to strip down to his boxers, much to Kiibo’s embarrassment. The short guardian jumped onto one of the bed and looked at Kiibo expectantly.

“Come on Kiiboy I want to cuddle!” The robot blushed heavily, but found himself walking to the bed. Any irritation he felt towards the guardian left him as he stared into Ouma’s eyes and felt a rush of some foreign emotion. He tried to name it, but quickly couldn’t think of anything as Ouma pulled him onto the bed and immediately curled up against him.

“You’re a lot more comfortable that I thought, Kiiboy.” Ouma yawned and rested his head against the robot’s metal chest. “Good night Kiiboy.” Just like that Kiibo found himself alone, lacking the ability to sleep. He knew guardians  _ could _ sleep, but most preferred to stay awake all the time just in case. 

Now he found himself unable to move since he didn’t want to disturb Ouma, but he also didn’t want to be stuck here. He still had some homework to do and he had wanted to begin looking at breakfast recipes so he could surprise his guardian the next morning. If it had turned out Ouma didn’t like eating, he was just going to give Saihara the meal. Ouma shifted and mumbled in his sleep, winding his arm around the robot’s body. Something told Kiibo that he wouldn’t be moving for awhile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce the other guardian angels and most of the ships listed. It will probably be on the longer side, but who cares?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the guardians! Hajime drinks because Komaede is a huge pain in the ass.

Kiibo wasn’t able to get himself free at all. He had hoped that Ouma would move at some point in his sleep, but the guardian was clingy. He didn’t budge at all. Around 6 AM Kiibo ended up pushing his guardian off which earned a loud whine of protest. Ouma grumbled under his breath, but didn’t go back to sleep much to Kiibo’s delight.

Getting Ouma dressed for the day? That was  _ much  _ harder. The boy insisted on wanting to wear his outfit from yesterday, but Kiibo refused to give in. He tried insisting that wearing the school uniform was required by everyone. This was met with Ouma sticking his tongue out like a child. 

Twenty minutes passed before Kiibo won the argument. He watched as Ouma changed to make sure the guardian actually did wear the uniform though Ouma kept insisting it was because the robot was a pervert.

Finally, the guardian was dressed. Before they left, Kiibo ran a careful eye over Ouma’s outfit to make sure everything was in place. The uniform was the same as everyone else’s, but the left sleeve on the jacket had a pair of white wings attached to a shield with a sword going through it. It was meant to identify a student as a guardian angel. The reminder that he had a guardian made the robot smile.

“Kiiboy let's goooo!” Ouma’s whine forced him to take his eyes off the sleeve and frown. When would his guardian stop calling him that ridiculous nickname? He wanted to voice his irritation, but a quick glance at the clock showed that he shouldn’t be wasting any more time.

When the pair left the dorm, Kiibo immediately took notice of Saihara and Amami waiting for them. Saihara gave a shy smile and waved. Amami just yawned and rested his head on top of Saihara’s. Clearly the guardian would rather be sleeping.

“Good morning,” the detective said softly as they approached. The green haired guardian mumbled something similar, but he whined when his charge nudged him away.

“Morning Saihara-chan!~” Ouma had a huge smile on his face as he stopped in front of the pair. The detective smiled while Amami narrowed his eyes at the shorter guardian. 

“Saihara you know you could have just gone to class instead of waiting for me,” Kiibo stated as he stopped beside Ouma.

“You know I wouldn’t do that, Kiibo-kun. Besides, Rantarou needed to wait for Ouma-kun so they could go to the guardian building.” Ouma immediately attached himself to Kiibo’s arm. Obviously he knew what that meant.

“No! Kiiboy is  _ my _ robot and I’m not leaving him!”

“Ouma I do not belong to anyone! I’m not an object!”

Amami watched in amusement as the two began to argue.  _ Technically _ Kiibo could take Ouma to class with him, but it was typically not allowed. Guardian angels proved to be a distraction to the students. Peko and Toujou were overlooked though because they knew how to behave in a classroom. Ouma would clearly have difficulty sitting still and staying quiet for long periods of time.

“Ouma seems to be quite clingy,” Amami whispered to Saihara who shot him a strange look.

“I seem to recall needing Oogami-chan to pry you off my leg.” Amami’s face flushed at the memory. He remembered all too well how Saihara and Asahina laughed at him while he was easily thrown over Oogami’s shoulder and taken to building just for guardians.

It felt like years passed until Kiibo finally won the argument. At some point Ouma had started wailing, but quickly stopped when he noticed it wasn’t getting him anywhere. In the end, Kiibo and Saihara walked away while Amami had lead a pouting Ouma in the opposite direction. It wasn’t until they were almost to class that the detective noticed something was wrong.

“Kiibo-kun where are your books?” If he could, Kiibo would be crying in frustration.

* * *

 

“Rantarou you’re late!” A teen with short black hair and red eyes exclaimed as soon as Amami had walked into the cafeteria with Ouma. 

“Sorry Taka, but I do have a good reason. We have a new guardian.” Ouma was pushed forward, getting the attention of the other guardians in the room. “This is Kokichi Ouma. He’s Kiibo’s guardian angel.” Surprise rippled throughout the room, but no one commented.

“Forgive me for being so rude! I’m Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It’s nice to meet you, Kokichi!”

“Call me Ouma,” the guardian muttered, glowering at the taller teen. Taka seemed surprised, but he quickly recovered. 

“My apologies, Ouma! Come, why don’t you meet the others?” 

Soon everyone began introducing themselves, although some were more enthusiastic than others. The collection of guardians had many conflicting personalities, making Ouma wonder how they were able to stand each other. Soon he found himself at a large table with them though he actively refused to take part in the conversation.

“Nagito is driving me crazy,” Hajime hissed before downing a glass of orange juice that suspiciously smelled like alcohol. Taka glared at him though didn’t try to stop it. It wasn’t like they could get drunk anyways.

“What did he do this time?”

“What  _ hasn’t  _ he done?!” 

“You think he’s bad? Try watching Yasuhiro.” Leon scowled down at the table before running a hand through his hair. Several guardians rolled their eyes, but didn’t attempt to stop the rant.

“And what did he do this time, Leon?” A purple haired girl asked. Ouma remembered that she had introduced herself as Kyoko.

“You know that vegan place that opened down the street? Well, he was hungry yesterday and insisted on going there because it was close to the school. I  _ tried _ to explain that the place was vegan, but  _ nooo _ I don’t know anything!

“We go in, and he had me order him a burger. Naturally it was a veggie burger, but he started panicking when he didn’t see any meat in it. He started rambling something about aliens owning the place. He got us kicked out for nearly  _ assaulting _ a man who came to ask if he was okay.” 

Hajime frowned and gave the redhead a look of pity. Several others snickered and poked fun at the guardian. 

“I think you two have the worst charges,” Akane said as she shoveled food into her mouth. 

“No, Makoto does. I’d be very unhappy if I had to guard Togami.”

“Come on, guys he’s not  _ that _ bad!”

“Wow… Love truly is blind.”

“I think I have the best charge,” Amami broke in, a smirk on his face. Immediately they began arguing.

“No way! Chiaki is the best and you know it!”

“Hina is very sweet and never causes trouble.”

“I’m not even going to defend Nagito on this.”

“My Four Dark Devas agree that Sonia and Kazuichi are far superior than your pathetic mortals!”

“You watch over mortals too, you bastard!”

“How  _ dare _ you insult the Dark Queens!!!”

“Hold on Souda is a girl?”

“He probably is for Gundam.”

Ouma watched in amusement as said guardian grew flustered and struggled to hide his face with his scarf. Several others snickered and began teasing him. Soon the conversation quickly went down a dark path.

“So Gundam,  _ is _ Souda a girl for you?”

“I’m willing to bet he takes it up the ass while he fucks Sonia.”

_ “Kinky!~” _

“I don’t know guys. Sonia seems like she’d be the type to tie him down and fuck him with a strap on while Souda rides him.”

_ “SUPER KINKY!~” _

“So by that theory is it safe to assume that Souda would fuck him while Sonia rides him?”

_ “ENOUGH!  _ Stop slandering my Dark Queens! What goes on in my bedroom under the cover of darkness is not of any concern to you lesser demons!”

“You’re right. Hajime who dominates in the bedroom?”

“My money's on Komaeda.”

“Same.”

“H-hey! Why did this suddenly turn on me?!”

“Come on Hinata! Ibuki wants to know now!~”

“Um… Gonta would like this conversation to end. Gentlemen don’t discuss these things.”

“Yes, I agree with Gonta! This discussion is over!”

“Oh shut up, Taka! Take that pole out of your ass for once!”

“My room is next to his, and considering how loud it gets, I’m willing to bet it’s Mondo’s dick not a pole.”

“M-Makoto!!!!”

“Ah…. Sorry Taka….”

“Back to the topic of Sonia, Gundam I have some spare rope if you are ever in need of it.”

“What the  _ hell, _ Korekiyo?! What do you and Celeste  _ do _ ?!”

“Celeste is beautiful, as all humans are, but sadly we do not engage in sex. It is my dream, though, to use the rope.”

“ _ Why the fuck do you have it?!” _

“Ugh… You men are so disgusting!”

Amami smirked while Ouma snickered. This truly was amusing. They caught the other’s attention and were immediately under fire. Apparently they hadn’t forgotten who started this whole mess.

* * *

 

After school had ended, Kiibo and Saihara had started to head back to their dorms when they ran into a familiar blonde. Saihara had smiled immediately, but frowned when he noticed how out of it she was. Kiibo was also mildly concerned.

“Kaede!” 

“Ah… Good afternoon Shuuichi. Oh and Kiibo! Sorry I didn’t see you at first.” The detective shared a look with his friend before both headed towards her. When they got closer they could see she looked frazzled and had dark circles under her eyes.

“What’s wrong Kaede?” 

“Nothing Saihara….”

“Come on you know you can tell us anything.” Kiibo quickly voiced his agreement with Saihara, earning a smile from the pianist.

“Well… you see there’s an upperclassman I have a crush on. Her name is Chiaki Nanami and Saihara, she is just the most perfect being to ever exist. What did we lowly humans do to deserve to have something so  _ pure  _ exist with us?”

“Um… Shouldn't you just tell her how you feel?” Kaede whirled on Kiibo with a horrified expression.

“I  _ can’t _ ! She has a guardian! Do you know what that means?! The possibility of me having a chance with her is literally zero! I’ve seen her guardian and trust me she is  _ gorgeous _ .” Kaede sniffled and clung to the detective, who frowned and awkwardly hugged her. “I’m sorry Shuuichi. The hormones I’m on have recently made me a lot more emotional. But  _ fuck _ Chiaki is so pretty I could  _ die _ !”

Soon the pianist was crying in Saihara’s arms. Kiibo shifted where he stood, not knowing how to provide comfort for the distraught girl. Though Saihara didn’t know what to do either if his expression was any indication. They stood there for several minutes, unknowingly making their guardians very nervous as they waited outside their dorms. 

“Ran-chan shouldn’t they be back by now?”

“Yup….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Kaede and Chiaki and none of you can stop me. I was also going to name all the guardians here, but I'm very lazy so
> 
> Also this could have been longer but again. I'm lazy (and tired)


End file.
